


How would you Feel

by Fallingslowly22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingslowly22/pseuds/Fallingslowly22
Summary: Alex and Maggie finally realise that they are made for each other and get back together, but can they make it work this time. Of course they do and together they can do anything. Ride or Die.





	How would you Feel

Chapter one- Say something  
A/N Hey guys, so I know that I have a few other stories that are needing updating but since meeting Chyler Leigh and EOE this story popped into my head on the train back home and I’ve been toying with the idea of this since then. Although I really should be studying or writing one of my five papers due. 

Alex and Maggie had been separated for six months after a three-year relationship and to say that Alex was struggling was an understatement sure they never lost contact as the still worked together whenever needed and Alex has been adamant that her friends and family still talked to her, that they didn’t cut her out of their family just because they were no longer together because she was sure as hell not about to be another person who kicked Maggie out their family, after all Neither of them did anything wrong, they simply wanted other things or they thought they did. 

Over that last few months it had been more and more clearer to her that if she wasn’t with Maggie then she didn’t want kids and letting Maggie go had been the biggest mistake of her life. Today however after watching two Aliens reconnecting after a case had made her realise just how wrong her decision had been. 

Today however was not the day to be wallowing in her self-pity or the fact that she just wasn’t feeling like talking to people because today was her mother’s fiftieth birthday and they were all getting together at some Fancy restaurant that Lena had booked and paid for to celebrate with her. 

Dressed in a black dress that was very similar to the one she wore on hers and Maggie’s first unofficial date but slightly tighter around her breasts, hair and make-up perfectly done, she stood in the doorway of the restaurant clutching her mother gift in her hands and taking deep breaths as she spotted them and made her way over to the table. Smiling as she reached the table she squeezed Maggie’s shoulder, and went over to Eliza hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek as she handed her the present. 

“Hi Mom, Happy Birthday” She smiled  
“Thank you my sweet girl” 

Giving her mother one last hug she went over to her little sister and girlfriend who had their one-year old son Benjamin sitting on her knee. Kissing them both on the cheek she took Benjamin who was reaching out for her into her arms and went to sit in the free chair next to Maggie. The Seating placement was more than likely Kara’s doing. 

Once she settled into her chair with Benjamin on her knee they all placed their orders and along with her food Alex ordered a glass of wine as well as a scotch. Everyone at the table had noticed that despite the fact they were no longer together they were sitting extremely close together, closer than the setting of the table required and they were always touching a part of each other’s bodies and half of the time Maggie had her arm over the back of Alex’s chair with her fingers either caressing her on the back between the shoulder blades or on the side of her neck. 

“I’m sorry I had to bail on your girl’s day mom” Apologised Alex looking at her mom who sat across from her at the table.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it sweetie I’m here all week, so why don’t the two of us lunch together just us while I am here?” Smiled Eliza.  
“Sure, tomorrow? It’s my day off”  
“Sounds good to me sweetie”

Dinner was a fun affair but Alex no matter what they spoke about or how much she only paid attention to Benjamin, she still couldn’t get her thoughts to shut up. They were just too loud and dear god did Maggie look beautiful in her black suit. Despite that she was still having a good time and even though it was a small smiling she was still smiling none the less. Eliza however could tell there was something on her mind and made a mental note to talk to her about it tomorrow at lunch. 

By the time they were all ready to leave Benny had fallen asleep on with his face buried in between her boobs and his hands on both of her sides clutching her dress. Once everyone had fought over who was paying the bill it was eventually decided that Lena and Alex would spilt the bill, but Maggie had to take her wallet out of her clutch and pay it for her since her arms were full carrying Benny. With the bill paid they all said their “Goodbye’s” or “See you tomorrows” and headed to their cars and headed home. Alex and Maggie however walked with Kara and Lena to their car so that Alex could put Benny into his car seat, doing it this way meant that they weren’t passing him from person to person and then to the car with the possibility of waking him up each time. Lena offered them a ride home, but Maggie had her car and hadn’t been drinking so she assured them that she gets Alex home safely. 

It wasn’t long before Maggie had parked the car outside of Alex’s building but neither one of them were ready to say goodnight to each other just yet. Reaching for the handle Alex was about to get out of the car when she turned around to look back at Maggie and invited her up for a night cap and thankfully Maggie accepted the invite. 

In the apartment they decided on coffee so with her back to Maggie she was making the coffee when she felt a hand on her lower back startling her slightly but before she could truly react she felt her hair being moved away from the back of her neck, not that it needed to be moved much and Maggie pressing up against her back as she kissed her neck. God had she missed those lips. Dropping the spoon Alex turned around in her arms and their lips crashed together. Maggie’s hands fell from her sides to beneath her thighs as she lifted her up into her arms and Alex wrapped her legs around her waist then her arms around her shoulders. Before they knew it, Maggie had moved them to Alex’s bed. 

Falling to Alex’s side they both lay together panting at they tried to get their breaths back and gathered their thoughts as they slowly turned out to their sides to look at each other. Looking at Maggie, Alex reached up and ran and lock of hair between her pointer and middle finger moving it out of those deep chocolate eyes she loved so much and tucked it behind her ear as Maggie reach up to caress her cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the hand on her cheek and took a deep breath. 

“I miss you Maggie….And I know……I know that I said it wanted kids but…..I……I’d rather be with you and I promise that I won’t regret it…….I love you so much…..and….”Alex explained but as she started to ramble Maggie interrupted her.  
“No…..No we will have kids. Tiny little doubles of you that’s as smart as you and dorky as you and Kara and I’ll do my best to get them to love Bonsai trees and vegan ice cream too. I’m not saying we should have them straight away but in say six months to a year. I love you Alex I never stopped.” 

It was another hour before then were able to get a couple of hours sleep but they had talked about everything, they got it all out on the table even they uncomfortable things, but by the end they were in a good place. They weren’t going to rush into anything but at the same time they weren’t going to have a relationship that was going at a snail pace either, they were going to do what was right for them although Maggie was adamant if they were going to having kids she was not going to be carrying them, not a chance, that was defiantly one job that she would happily leave for Alex. 

Before they knew it, Eliza was knocking on the door and letting herself in with her knew spare key Alex had given to her startling them both awake. Apologizing she quickly turned around to face the door as Maggie got dressed and Alex said she was going for a quick shower. By quick she meant quick because in ten minutes she was showered, dressed and in the living room with them.

“I’m sorry for making her Late Eliza and I’m so late for work so I’m just gonna go um text me later and I’ll swing by if I can” Spoke Maggie Apologising to Eliza and turning to peck a kiss to Alex’s lips as she left.

Trying to keep it from getting Awkward the mother and due daughter made their way to Noonan’s for lunch, however neither of them spoke until their food had arrived. Alex couldn’t help but feel like a teenager getting caught by her mother again. Although she had only been caught by her mother once and it more a heavy petting incident.

“So, um what you seen back at the apartment” Alex started to explain.  
“You mean you and Maggie sleeping and naked” Smirked Eliza  
“I well…I yeah that. I know you might not think it’s a good idea, but we talked about things, like really talked about it, got it all on the table and we’re going to try again. I love her mom I really love her”  
“I Know you do darling. I just want you to be happy”  
“I know mom, I’m trying” 

Finally feeling like her normal self, they finished lunch together before they took a walk down by the water together then parted ways. Alex to go and try to cook for Maggie and Eliza to go and see her youngest daughter, daughter in law and grandson. 

•A/N Okay so I’m not sure when I’ll next get to update as I am still working on the last two of those essay’s, but I am working on chapter two. I really am not sure about this chapter but welp here it is, and I just really needed to get out of my head for a bit. Apologies for the tags, I still get lost by those.


End file.
